


【精靈寶可夢】新的一年。A New Year（赤綠。響銀。2021元旦賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters, 寶可夢大師, 精靈寶可夢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 阿響和小銀形象全出自於手游寶可夢大師。二人性格和SP中差別較大（特別是阿響）赤紅和青綠形象來自歷代游戲和手游寶可夢大師（此對有肉）微量提及大吾X米可利（形象也是來自寶可夢大師）等待洗澡時有關寶可夢大師新年活動的一個腦洞∶Dena的制作團隊一定混了好多腐女赤綠和響銀的劇情都好香（響銀劇情主要出現在鳳王的活動中（阿響對小銀的耐心和小銀對阿響不耐但又一一依他說得做的心口不一（這不是愛是什麼喇，哈利***燉肉苦手。請謹慎食用******燉肉苦手。請謹慎食用******燉肉苦手。請謹慎食用***雖然晚了，但還是祝大家新年快樂~~~^0^/*
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan & Silver, Hibiki | Ethan/Silver, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠, 阿響 X 小銀, 響銀
Kudos: 4





	【精靈寶可夢】新的一年。A New Year（赤綠。響銀。2021元旦賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 阿響和小銀形象全出自於手游寶可夢大師。二人性格和SP中差別較大（特別是阿響）  
> 赤紅和青綠形象來自歷代游戲和手游寶可夢大師（此對有肉）  
> 微量提及大吾X米可利（形象也是來自寶可夢大師）  
> 等待洗澡時有關寶可夢大師新年活動的一個腦洞
> 
> ∶Dena的制作團隊一定混了好多腐女  
> 赤綠和響銀的劇情都好香  
> （響銀劇情主要出現在鳳王的活動中  
> （阿響對小銀的耐心和小銀對阿響不耐但又一一依他說得做的心口不一  
> （這不是愛是什麼喇，哈利 
> 
> ***燉肉苦手。請謹慎食用***  
> ***燉肉苦手。請謹慎食用***  
> ***燉肉苦手。請謹慎食用***
> 
> 雖然晚了，但還是祝大家新年快樂~~~^0^/*

和青綠的訓練結束後，小銀便回到飯店休息。帕希歐是座人工島，因此有著明顯的日夜溫差。雖說飯店內安裝了不少暖氣，但小銀非到忍受不了都不會開啟，他不會對外承認，但自知是一種自我懲罰的概念。然而，生物是有適應性的，這樣久了後，小銀就變得不怎畏寒，逐漸丟失了懲罰的本意。

洗好澡後，剛吹完頭髮，他的房門就被輕輕敲響。敲擊的節奏很是斯文有禮，也沒有在外面大喊"小銀！我們去森林/海濱/山上"之類的話。  
應該是琴音或阿渡，但他倆有找自己的理由嗎？來者沒高到能從貓眼看到，所以應該是琴音，感覺更奇怪了。  
「怎麼——哇！」「小銀！」  
門才打開一道縫，小銀第一個剔除的選項就飛撲過來把他緊緊抱住，撞得他往後幾步踉蹌。

斯文敲門又安靜等候的阿響？新品種？

「你來幹麼！」  
小銀口氣不佳地把撲到自己身上的人推開，但對方沒表現出絲毫不滿。阿響沒有戴帽子，他的頭髮是濕漉漉的，身上還散發著沐浴劑的香氣。  
「謝謝小銀的賀卡呀！」  
阿響手上執著鳳王的羽毛，笑開了嘴。  
「那是——那只是戰帖！」  
「可以呀！我隨時可以和小銀對戰！」  
一如以往的不知是真理解不到還是在裝傻。  
「小銀今天不是和青綠前輩作訓練嗎？告訴我發生了什麼嘛！」  
房間在走廊另一端的人毫不客氣地坐上小銀的床上，手還在身旁拍了拍示意對方過來。  
「還不都是那些……」  
「告訴我嘛！」  
小銀知道自己繼續堅持的話，阿響是會回去的。  
"新年嘛……"  
「還能有什麼喇！」  
他坐到阿響身旁，躲開對方不知在閃亮什麼的眼神，有一句沒一句地說著今天的對戰。日常總是雀躍非常的阿響安靜地托著腮聽著，他時而插幾句話，時而把話題扯到完全不相干的事情上，然後在訴說完後催促已忘記自己說到哪裡的小銀繼續說下去。

月兒從露台下爬到屋簷上時，小銀去了趟洗手間順道刷牙，待他回來後，阿響已經捲縮在床緣睡著了。  
「笨蛋。」  
為了觀光需要，飯店中的都是雙人床，被子足夠兩個還未長開的男孩蓋住有餘。小銀扯起阿響那邊的替他蓋上，然後用另一邊蓋住自己。他放在桌上的精靈球動了動，一道紅光後，狃拉蹦了出來。牠朝二人看了看後，跳到床上枕頭的位置捲成一團。  
「嗯……？」  
床的微微震動喚醒了阿響部份的神智，他揉揉眼睛，焦點明顯地還未對上就露出了個傻氣和甜味各佔半的笑容，朝小銀說了句︰"新年快樂喔，小銀"，很少和對方這樣近距離對視的小銀臉上發燙，幸好阿響很快又重回夢鄉。有個人在身旁很是溫暖，小銀的手往阿響的方向探了探後又縮回，他扯了扯自己那邊的被子，催促自己入眠。  
「小銀房間好冷……」  
閉合的眼令人分不清是夢囈還是抱怨，小銀只知道阿響說完後就朝自己蹭了過來。

有點熱，小銀把腳上的被子踢開，狃拉抬頭朝他看了一眼後又回到原來的姿勢。  
「抱怨就回去睡……」  
大概是真的覺得冷，阿響頭埋進他的胸口，扯著被子蓋過頭。  
「嘖！」  
覺得麻煩帶來的煩躁感使小銀咂舌。他小心地翻身下床，啟動了房間的暖氣。  
"*露宿怪為什麼會怕冷呀！"（*阿響在寶可夢大師中提及過喜歡露營。記錯歡迎指正。）  
躺回床上後，小銀閉眼前這樣想著。

另一邊廂，和小銀戰了一日的青綠也已經洗好澡。他躺在床上盯著手機，眉頭微皺。

回房間前，他在飯店大廳遇到了葉子。  
「唷！有收到本大爺的賀年卡了嗎？」  
「收到喇，還是老樣子的囂張。」  
不論是赤紅還是葉子的賀年卡，青綠的祝賀語下都加了句"要對戰的話，本大爺隨時奉陪喔"，赤紅那張還加了句"這年本大爺一定會贏！"  
「赤紅呢？」  
莉莉艾傳電郵告訴他，確實地把賀卡送到在廣場的赤紅和葉子手上。  
「不知道。」  
「你們不是在一起的嗎？」  
「他後來坐噴火龍離開帕希歐了。」  
「為什麼？」  
青綠沒聽對方提起過，  
「不知道。」  
「什麼喇！」  
「我猜是關都。」  
「吓？他突然回去幹嘛？」  
老家還有能滿足那對戰狂的人物嗎？說是卡洛斯或者伽勘爾還比較有可能。卡洛斯的話，二人重遇前赤紅沒去過，二人交往後去得頻繁，但大半時間都是和青綠待一塊。至於伽勒爾……因為青綠的大比鳥仍在禁止入境的名單上，所以二人暫時沒到那邊的打算，儘管極巨化對戰很誘人。青綠說過自己不介意去，大不了不騎大比鳥而已，但二人始終沒成行。青綠又表示過自己不介意赤紅自己去，赤紅沒表示可否，但也沒出發到那邊過，口說不介意的青綠因此感到被愛的實感。他原來覺得自己是真的不介意，但也許因為今天適逢特別日子，想到這可能性還是令他感到點點失落。  
「我又不是他的保母，為什麼要管他去幹嘛？」  
被說到痛處的青綠撇了撇嘴。  
「那他的賀卡呢？」  
「噁……你不要令我回憶起他剛才的表情好不好……」  
葉子誇張地表現出一臉厭惡。明明是新年賀卡，怎麼笑得和收到情書一樣。回想起友人剛才的表情，她不期然地打了個顫。  
「什麼喇……」  
青綠知道葉子所指何事，他曾親手交賀卡給赤紅過幾次，那笑容的確蠻令人尷尬，其後的擁抱也是。回想到那幾次的經歷，青綠的臉微微轉紅。  
「唉。」  
「別這麼失落嘛！那戰鬥狂魔腦中除了對戰和你還會有什麼喇！」  
被"提醒"才發現自己露出了失落模樣的青綠在聽完第二句後旋即在臉頰再刷上一層紅。  
「誰失落喇！」  
葉子朝他翻了個白眼。  
「等一下，所以妳其實知道他回去幹嘛？」  
「大概猜到。」  
女孩聳了聳肩。  
「放心，他應該晚點就會回來。」  
「誰在擔心他喇……」  
赤紅不是需要擔心的人，青綠比誰清楚這一點。  
「我的意思是你不用怕他丟下你。」  
「我哪有在擔心這個！」  
他的確沒在擔心這個。赤紅不是一個擅於把愛說出口的人，他把此項技能點數全加到以行動表現上，二人交往以來，除了剛開始的磨合期，青綠沒一刻感覺自己不是被愛著過。  
「開玩笑，開玩笑。」  
意識到自己開了個不好笑的玩笑，葉子語帶抱歉地安撫有點炸毛的友人。

和葉子分開後，青綠回到自己房間，給赤紅發了封郵件。  
"你有收到賀年卡嗎？"  
他等了陣都沒任何回應就把手機丟下去洗澡。赤紅不是需要保護的人，但一天內兩次不辭而別令青綠有點不能釋懷。

昨天赤紅在他的房間過夜。帕希歐有不少熱鬧的跨年活動，但去年青綠已體驗過，這年輪到他陪赤紅過。二人在房間任關都的電視節目播放著，有一搭沒一搭地躺在床上聊天，多數時間是青綠在說最近的趣事。在倒數聲響起後，赤紅牽起青綠的手，二人凝望彼此，交換親吻，然後在煙花綻放的一刻分開，由青綠說出新年快樂。赤紅蹭蹭他的鼻頭，吻了他的唇。青綠主動把吻加深，他跨坐到赤紅腿上讓對方抱住自己，舌尖與對方的交纏。最近他都在為決賽的事情奔波，幾乎每天都是穿著美極套裝到處跑。

貼身的剪裁和情色一直有著千絲萬縷的關係。

赤紅隔著他的衣服舔舐他挺立的乳尖，怪異的觸感使他不住扭動。美極套裝是青綠參加決賽時的官方服飾，自己明明正穿著著如此正式的衣物，腦中卻只有各種色欲念頭，身為前冠軍及現任館主的尊嚴在肉欲下節節敗退。高傲的館主在打敗自己的男人面前張開雙腿，臉色緋紅地渴求安慰。  
「赤紅……」  
打敗他的男人輕輕吻上他的脣，解開他褲子前襟的拉鏈，把他彈出的欲望含進口中。  
「你在幹——唔嗯……啊……」  
赤紅不常為他口交，但只要做了，青綠就只能任由他擺佈。最敏感的部位被最溫暖柔軟的所在包含吸吮，靈巧的舌尖不住刺激前端的小口和環溝，齒關輕咬住柱身限制行動。微咯引伸出怕被咬到的恐懼，其和前端極致的舒適，在青綠體內形成兩股矛盾的勢力，它們相互交戰過後融合成一股兩者並存的新刺激，這使青綠既難受又享受，他同時渴望著兩者，又渴望著一切快點結束。赤紅清楚他的敏感點和臨界點，因此每每青綠快要釋放時，他都能及時地收回刺激，使收縮的囊袋回復鬆懈。殘餘的自尊不讓青綠乞求，但也僅能用盈滿生理淚水的眼瞪過去，沒半分嚇阻力。幾次下來，在高潮與瀕臨高潮間耗盡體力的青綠癱軟在赤紅曲起的大腿上，臀部被赤紅兩手托住往嘴中送。他的前端頂弄到赤紅口腔的最深處，他從經驗得知這並不舒服，而赤紅微皺的眉也證明了這一點。  
「赤紅……不用——啊！」  
青綠試著用使不上力的手輕推赤紅的頭，然後在一記深喉的吸吮下驚叫並高潮。

在他釋放結束後，赤紅對待至寶似把他放到床上，親了親他的脣角。  
「滾開……」  
潰不成軍的自尊驅使著青綠推拒，但高潮餘韻令此舉無半點氣勢。赤紅寵溺地笑了笑後蹭蹭他的鼻尖，他臉上帶著青綠下身的氣味，這使青綠無地自容到覺得自己要被自尊割成碎片。  
「我最討厭你……」  
青綠奮力地用無多少力氣的腿踢向赤紅，落得的下場是被輕易扣住，和一個落在腳踝處的吻。無計可施，但不想承認，青綠賭氣地撇開頭，然後在眼梢處看到赤紅的動作時驚得一顫。

赤紅脫去招牌外套和黑色上衣後，一臉冷靜地吐出口中沒吞下的白濁，用攤開的掌心接住，他乾淨的手伸向青綠腰間，抓住他的褲頭。  
「你要幹嘛……」  
剛高潮過的青綠害怕地退後，但他踢蹬的雙腿反而在無形中協助了赤紅動作，使自己的下身更快地裸露在房間的白光燈下。  
「赤紅……」  
顫抖的話音得到一個落在微顫大腿內側的吻。赤紅合攏盛著白液的手，彎曲指尖沾黏青綠的精液。確認沾黏足夠多後，他分開青綠雙腿，手指輕撫青綠的穴口。羞恥和因高潮後無感期而對性愛產生的排斥感使青綠像隻受驚的小型寶可夢看到獵食者般，動也不動地看著赤紅的動作，直到後穴傳來異樣感才知道反應。  
「不……啊！」  
赤紅的指頭探進了他的體內，剛高潮過的身體無力抵抗，赤紅很快就進入到較深的區域，他沒直接刺激青綠的敏感點，而是輕輕撫弄起四周，耐心地重新挑起青綠的情欲。  
「直接來喇……」  
意識到自己的釋出正被當成擴張自己的潤滑劑，無感期中的青綠羞怯得不得了，他抬手交疊在眼前，祈求著這一切趕緊結束。他的手幾乎馬上被抓開，迫使他對上虹膜和自己同色的無機質眼眸。眼眸中載著疑問，但發問者並不希望聽到個"不"字。  
「你快點結束就好。」  
青綠撇開視線，他更喜歡二人一同到達高潮，自己不會感到如此難堪的性愛。赤紅在他語音落下後親上他的脣，也想滿足戀人慾望的青綠允許了他的探入，他能在赤紅口腔中嘗到自己釋出物的味道——被唾液稀釋後殘餘的微澀。赤紅熟練地撫弄青綠口腔中的敏感處，然後在青綠嗚咽的時候增加進入後穴的指頭。無感期對性愛的排斥感隨時間蛻去，情慾再次被挑起的青綠下意識張開雙腿，期待赤紅的插入。  
「進來嘛……」  
體力和情熱都回復的青綠環上赤紅的脖子，難耐地在他身下扭動著身體，被環住的人親吻他的額角當是安撫。赤紅握住自己的性器湊近青綠的穴口，溫暖柔軟的穴口立即熱情地吸吮起他的前端，再次對性愛產生渴求的青綠主動抬起腰肢方便他進入。  
「嗯……」  
高潮過又經過仔細擴張的身體很是柔軟，赤紅很輕易就進入到深處，青綠的敏感點在淺一點的地方，但他不急著刺激那兒。青綠還未完全卸去餘韻，強行給予刺激會令他難受好一陣，再者，戀人腸腔的緊緻和溫暖從來令他眷戀不已。不論是過程中的輕柔律動，還是高潮前的猛烈抽插，他都喜歡到釋不了手，從來不急著要結束。  
「赤紅……」  
臉色潮紅的青綠張腿環上赤紅的腰，借力抬起下身頂撞對方的。赤紅吻住他，用自己的唇瓣封住他的，在青綠沉醉於親吻時，慢慢地挺動起腰身。  
「嗚……」  
青綠掙開赤紅的吻喘息，赤紅把他拉回來重新吻上。赤紅在戀人吻間漏出的喘息和呻吟聲中加強下身頂弄戀人體內的動作。甬道的柔軟內壁完全地包覆住他的性器，在他進入時放鬆，在他後退時挽留，愛意使他克制住自己的力度，不使青綠過於難受，他喜歡欣賞青綠在自己的操幹撫慰下，一步一步地，自行脫去日常的外衣，露出只有自己知道的表情。隨著他的動作，躺在他身下的青綠體溫逐漸升高，表情因眼睛聚不了焦而愈發迷離，來不及嚥下的唾液在吻間漏出，平日的高傲自負在绯紅色的臉龐上化成汗水，落到白色的床單上染出印子。赤紅忽爾擔心起青綠一直躺在潮濕的床單上會否感冒這問題。因為這念頭，他把身下的戀人抱進懷中，掀起他的上衣，覆身上去以自己的體溫溫暖他。幸好，儘管青綠出了一身汗，身體仍是溫暖的。赤紅把吻痕刻印在青綠胸前，吸吮舔舐被遺忘許久的乳尖，挺立的乳尖在他的撫慰下變得更加堅挺，盡責地把主人感受到的刺激轉換成最大的快感。

胸前的酥麻和體內的熱潮不能相比，卻又不能忽略。體外體內都是逃不開的刺激，自尊和面子嘗試奮力抵抗，卻如散在湍流中，瞬間便被打至四散的落花。熱潮在青綠體內各處竄走，從盆腔、腹腔再到胸腔，然後攀升至最高點把大腦塗抹成一片空白。尊嚴和面子被慾望徹底覆蓋，身體完全服從新王的指令，扭腰、嗚咽、呻吟……渴求更多的撫慰。在青綠徹底陷入情欲時，赤紅總算願意給予他一直渴望的。  
「啊！」  
前列腺處被頂弄產生的刺激非其他地方所能比擬，強烈而且針對性的頂弄很快就把青綠推上第二次高潮。比較稀薄的精液灑落在他和赤紅的腹部，在赤紅活動時塗抹到二人的胸膛。被快感充斥的大腦無法就理應令青綠尷尬不適的事實作出反應，它只知道要屈從高潮的指令，繃緊全身可繃緊的，讓極樂的快感得以充盈自身。赤紅強勢地吻住腦中一片空白的青綠，強行糾纏起他的舌與自己的起舞，他加強下身抽插的幅度，把自己的濁液悉數釋放進對方體內。

回想起昨天的性愛，青綠羞紅了臉。他倆在性愛中度過了2021的頭兩個半小時，然後在抱擁入眠中度過凌晨。今早他醒來時，赤紅已經離去，不是什麼大不了的事，只是日常的一部份，但……  
「至少今天一起起來嘛……」  
青綠孩子氣地想。他倆自小認識，是彼此除家人外認識時間最長的人，彼此對對方的性格都很是清楚。青綠從不干涉赤紅的行蹤，赤紅也從不過問他的去向。再次翻閱手機，還是沒回覆，但社群網站最近的上線時間是三分鐘前。  
「去哪了喇……」  
青綠討厭靜不下心的自己。交往後，二人的生活模式都沒為對方改變太多，聚的確比離少一點，但日常生活足以填補分離時的寂寞，往往是突如其來的到訪也能勝任驅散不安一職。  
「啊啊啊啊啊！」  
耐不住自己的忐忑，青綠把臉埋進枕頭中高喊。在快要因缺氧而暈厥時，他側過頭看向面對海洋的落地窗。夕陽只剩餘暉，湛藍的海水被染成橘黃，徐徐拍動的浪潮似是翻騰在海面上的熾熱火焰，一波未平一波又起。青綠就這樣看著眼前的風景直到天色完全暗淡下來，直到天際那方出現一抹明亮火光才陡然坐起。

「你去哪喇！」  
火光甫降落到陽台上，青綠便猛地推開落地窗。從噴火龍背上下來的人一臉高興地笑著，也不先回答他的問題，掛著那副傻樣取下寶可夢背上的黑色盒子，然後領功似朝青綠展示。他和噴火龍都在有點滲人的空氣中喘息，想到對方是趕回來的，青綠氣就消了大半。  
「這是什麼？」  
青綠能隱約聞到菜餚的香氣，他耐著性子觀察木盒的深色表面，什麼都沒發現。  
「哎……*御節料理？」（*日本年菜）  
單純按眼前這傻子的一貫行徑推測，傻氣十足的點頭證實了他的想法。  
「什麼鬼！得文不是有擺攤嗎？特地跑回關都買是在想什麼！」  
聞言，赤紅不高興地鼓起腮幫子，捧著木盒走進房內，噴火龍跟在他身後走到門前，赤紅放下木盒到桌上後，掏出精靈球把疲倦的伙伴回收。滿腦不解的青綠站在寶可夢化成一道紅光消失的地方，赤紅執起他的手把他拉進房內，表情迫切地催促他打開木匣子。  
「什麼喇……」  
木門打開後，香氣變得更明顯。匣子中有兩個大格子和幾個小抽屜，無可奈何的青綠隨手拉出一個，內裡坐著兩個分別捏成伊布和皮卡丘造型的鏡餅。  
「……」  
心情複雜的青綠把抽屜一一抽出放到桌上，所有料理都是以關都寶可夢為主題製作，置於格子中的餐具則和鏡餅一樣是依皮卡丘和伊布的形象來設定。青綠抽出放在其中一個格子中的產品型錄翻閱，封面標題是客製御節料理，背面印有得文公司的標誌和名字。他的表情因心情而繃緊，越洋搬來料理的人因此有點緊張。翻開型錄到鏡餅和餐具介紹那兩頁，果不其然在伊布和皮卡丘的造型下看到關都地區限定和需提前預訂的字樣。

青綠有點生氣。他合上型錄，朝換上不知所措表情的人瞪了一眼。  
「你給大吾添了不少麻煩吧？」  
赤紅鈴鼓般搖頭。

今天早上，自我訓練完畢的赤紅後在路上遇到帶著伊布散步的葉子。  
"你還是一樣的早起耶！"  
赤紅微笑回應，他的訓練量足以令他在冬日的早晨流下汗水。  
"你要送什麼*新年禮物給青綠呀？"（*傳統上，日本的賀年禮物是要在過年前送到對方手上，這就當是情侶間的情趣吧，反正情侶間送禮物不需要理由，by單身汪作者）  
禮物？他側頭表示疑惑。  
"喔？你倆沒這習慣嗎？"  
葉子的反應很是平淡，這大概不是一個流行，但難得遇上個特別日子，送青綠一份禮物感覺不錯。

他隨女性友人去到已聚起點人群的廣場後，很快就看中了大吾家的御節年菜，然而他想要的款式幾乎都沒有在帕希歐的攤位上提供。得不到的東西就愈是令人想要得到，明明從前都沒這習慣，念頭產生後，赤紅就很是執著地想要送青綠一份客製年菜。站在攤位前苦思的他被一個經理級員工認出，對方聽完葉子的叙述，通知大吾並取得少爺的同意後，聯系了關都的工廠，特地為赤紅趕工出這份定製年菜。

所以他不認為自己有給大吾添上不少麻煩。

"那是因為你們兩個都是這副德性……"  
完全的率性而行，堅強的實力令人不會為他們的安危擔心，但同時又失去阻止他們離去的理由。當這樣的人願意為自己停下腳步，在無限長的狂熱列表中加插上留給自己的時間，甚至不惜繞道回到自己身邊看望一下自己，試問有幾個人能不為之動容？

青綠在赤紅的搖頭中嘆了口氣，還是明天再問問葉子詳情，加向大吾致歉和道謝吧。他往自己的新年願望清單加上一項︰學習米可利的豁達。他拉下側過頭表示不解的赤紅，吻上對方還透著涼意的唇。  
「謝謝。我很高興。」  
「但是。」  
鬆一口氣的臉容再次變得緊張。  
「本大爺更希望新一年第一天起來時，隔壁不是空的。」  
理應是個符合大眾認知的常識，赤紅卻像聽到什麼怪奇新知般猛然一震。  
「以後記得。」  
青綠又一次親上戀人的脣，他不知道伸手環抱自己的赤紅能不能確實地理解自己的言下之意，但不理解也沒關係，行動往往比言語可靠和踏實。青綠從一開始就知道赤紅不是個滿分情人，他自問自己不是，也不需要對方是，赤紅只要繼續以他自己的方式愛著他就可以。

窗外不如滿月圓潤的月*安靜地照耀住房中的戀人，在海濤持續了千萬年的頌歌中行走於自己的軌道上。伴著她的星光中，很多都曾有著相似的故事，故事中的戀人早已在星球滅亡前就煙消雲散，然而，刻劃在靈魂中的愛戀總是能引導他們在茫茫的星際和不曾停歇的時間長河中再一次找到彼此、認出彼此，然後繼續共同譜寫那捨不得完結，又動人依舊的故事。

（*2021元旦是農曆十一月十八）

END


End file.
